


Finding Solace

by shopgirl152



Series: Friend Dates Redux: More Stories [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Empathy, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, High School, Hurt/Comfort, School, Teenagers, Understanding, solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isabella is feeling hopeless about Phineas, she sneaks into the Danville High Auditorium…and finds solace in the last place, and the last person, she would ever think to look.</p><p>Inspired by the song Enjoy the Trip, from Bring It On: The Musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Solace

“Hey Phin.” Isabella bounded over to her best friend’s locker, leaning against the open door. She grinned. “Whatcha dooin?”

“Wow. It’s been awhile since I’ve heard that phrase.” He emerged from the locker grinning, thumping a bare fist into the baseball glove on his left hand. “Not to much; getting ready for baseball practice.” The grin widened. “I can’t wait; we get to work on some new batting stances today!”

“That’s cool. So…any idea what we’re doing for our Friend Date on Saturday?”

“No idea.” The girl frowned. “Don’t worry Izzy. I’ll think of something. I always do.” He paused, looking past her. “But right now—“

“Yo Dinnerbell!” Buford waved at them from a ways off. “Ya comin or not?”

“Yeah man; you know how coach gets if we’re late,” Django added, walking past him.

“Best hurry up.” Ferb walked over, clapping his brother on the shoulder. He looked at the other teen. “Hello Isabella.”

She smiled. “Hey Ferb. Have a good practice today.”

He merely returned the smile, touching the brim of his baseball cap in acknowledgement before walking off.

“Sorry Izzy. Gotta go.” The red head went to walk off, only to stop, reaching back into his locker. “Can’t forget this.” He emerged with his hat, placing it on his head before closing the locker door behind him, running after the others. “Hey guys! Wait up!”

Isabella sighed. “Just when I think we’re getting closer…” she motioned toward the baseball field. “ _That_ happens.” She sighed again, kicking at a rock before walking inside the school. “It’s better than nothing I guess. I know Adyson said that on a deeper level, Phin probably created the friend dates because he loves me and wants to spend time with me, but sometimes, I just can’t helping wondering if—“ she stopped outside the school auditorium, ears perking up at the sound of singing coming from inside. “Irving?”

She cautiously pushed open the door, walking down the aisle. Irving stood onstage in front of a microphone, an acoustic guitar slung across his front.

“Thank you ladies and gentlemen. And now for my next song…” he caught sight of Isabella. “Well, it looks like I have one fan out there tonight.” He winked at her. “Which is more than I can say for most nights.”

The other teen giggled as she walked over to the stage, looking up at him. “Irving, what are you still doing here? School ended fifteen minutes ago.”

He plucked a guitar string. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Umm…”

“Let me guess; Phineas and baseball practice again?”

Isabella’s eyes widened. “But how did you—“

“I may not always be around, but I’m always watching.” He smiled knowingly. “You still like him right?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh. I see.” He plucked a lone guitar chord, tuning the string. “You don’t wanna tell me; afraid I’ll spread it over the blogosphere or something.”

“It’s not that. It’s—“

“Go ahead and say it.”

“Say what?”

“I’m not part of the gang.”

“Irving…” Isabella jogged up the three short steps to the stage, standing in front of him. She tentatively touched his shoulder. “You’re part of the gang; we just don’t see you that much.”

“Background type.” He pointed to himself, forcing a smile. “I’m like camouflage.” He paused in thought. “I wonder if that’s a good thing…”

“It’s Phineas.”

“I knew it!”

She raised a brow at him. “But…I just told you. How could you—“

“Always watching remember?” He smirked. “And before you go saying anything, I gave up the fanboy stalking awhile ago.” He motioned to the guitar. “I’ve been busy with other things.”

“Apparently.” Isabella looked the teen up and down, taking in the grey cargo shorts and blue sleeveless workout shirt that now covered a tall, lanky frame. “What happened to your glasses?”

“Contacts. Got them last year.”

“You’ve changed Irving.”

“Well, I may be a stud now…” he smirked. “But I was a total dork freshman year.”

She smiled wryly at him. “You? Really?”

“Very funny.”

_I was a loser, a mess_  
 _a loner, depressed_  
 _that everyday I had to be me  
_ _walked around hoping no one would see me_

“But, we’ve always seen you Irving. It’s just…” Isabella’s voice got quiet. “From a distance…”

“Seen but never noticed.” He strummed a tune on the guitar, singing into the microphone. “I’d lock myself in the guys room and let the tears fall. Til one day the janitor knocked on my stall.”

“Did he say something to you?”

“Yeah. First he asked me if I’d ever heard of the band The Grateful Dead. I thought he was kind of weird at first, but then he said something that changed my life.”

“What was it?”

“He said…”

_Right now everything seems so important_  
 _but time rushes by at a clip_  
 _and when you look back, these high school years  
_ _will be nothing more than a blip…_

“So you might as well enjoy the trip.”

“But it’s such a long blip.” The teen sighed. “And I’m starting to get tired of Phineas being friends with me, but not…really…noticing…me.” She looked at him, realization on her face. “Oh my gosh.”

“Now you know how I feel. It’s not always easy. Sometimes it gets a little lonely.”

“But how do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Irving, you’re alone! You’re alone, but…” Isabella stared at him in wonder. “You’re happy.” She motioned to herself. “Phineas ignores me for baseball practice and it feels like the world is ending. Then I feel sad and I start to wonder why I even bother going on Friend Dates with him.”

“Friend Dates?” He stopped strumming. “What are friend dates?”

“They’re this thing Phin came up with the beginning of the semester. It’s a way for the two of us to hang out more.” She paused. “Hang out where it’s just the two of us. So, alone time.”

“Do you enjoy it?”

“Yeah! They’re great! But sometimes…” she swallowed. “Sometimes being with him just—“

“Hurts.”

“Yeah…”

The pair were quiet for a moment, Irving silently strumming the guitar. A small smile appeared on his face and he turned to her. “All you see is this former dork with a guitar in his hand…”

Isabella giggled.

“But I’ll follow my dreams and my favorite band!” He pumped a fist in the air before dropping it, taking a step toward her. “So don’t sit on your butt waiting for life to begin. If you do what you love with your time then you win.” The teen paused in thought. “Even if it means going on friend dates with a guy who may never notice you.” He stared at her a moment. “I’m sure Phineas is wonderful and worth the wait.”

“He is…”

“What a long, strange, wonderful trip it’s been. Right now everything seems so important. But time rushes by at a clip. And when you look back, these high school years will be nothing more than a blip. Just a tale to tell…” Irving took a step back from the microphone, motioning to Isabella. “Would you like to sing with me?”

She grinned, taking a step forward, the two singing in unison.

_so what the hell  
_ _we might as well enjoy the trip_

Isabella smiled. “You know Irving, I’m really glad I came in here.”

“Me too.” He paused in thought. “You know, if you ever need to talk, I’m always around.”

“Really?”

He brightened. “Yep! Just say the world and I’ll—“

“Izzy!” Phineas barged through the doors of the auditorium, tearing down the aisle. “Izzy!”

“Phin?” Isabella turned around, hopping off the stage. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I need to hug you! Right now!”

“Wha…” she blinked at him. “Hug me? Now? Wh—“ before she could respond further, the red head wrapped her in a tight hug. “Oh Phin, this is so— _yeecchh_!” She pushed him away. “You’re all sweaty from practice!”

Irving laughed. “Isabella, I hate to tell you this, but he just sweat bombed you.” She raised a brow at him. “It’s a guy thing.”

“Hey Irving.” Phineas waved at the other teen. “Didn’t see you there.”

He forced a smile. “Always the background type.”

“You do it really well too.” The red head turned to his best friend. “We’re done practicing; wanna hang out?”

“Umm…” the teenager hedged, glancing toward the stage. “Actually—“

“Hey man, you coming?” Django walked into the auditorium, followed by Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Milly and Gretchen. “Let’s get this party started.”

“Yeah. I’m coming.”

Milly glanced toward the stage. “Hey Irving. Want to join us?”

“It’ll be fun,” Gretchen added.

“Yeah! My Mom’s makin pizza back at the house.” Buford motioned behind him. “You can catch us up on what you’ve been doin. We haven’t seen much of ya lately.”

“You mean, I’m still part of the gang?”

“Sure ya are dweeb.” A rare smile crossed Buford’s face. “Ya just gotta speak up every now and then. You’re almost as quiet as Ferb.”

The teen in question smirked. “And I’ve raised it to an art form.”

“Really?” Irving hopped off the stage, looking between Ferb and Buford. “I meant really about hanging out, not about Ferb being quiet. Though that _is_ rather impressive.”

“Sure Irving!” Phineas grinned. “You could even bring your guitar if you want; my guitar’s in the truck. We can jam.”

“Or…” Baljeet stepped forward, taking something from his jean’s pocket. “We could play this.” He held out a pack of Magic the Gathering cards. “Unless you have forgotten how to play.”

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten. Bring it on.”

“Alright, enough with the talkin; that pizza ain’t gonna eat itself.”

“Okay gang.” The red head was off and running. “Do we wanna double up on cars or just meet over at Bufe’s?”

“Do what ya want; Jeet and I are leavin.” Buford took his boyfriend’s hand in his, the two walking towards the school exit. “See ya at the house!”

As the others filed out of the auditorium, Isabella stopped at the feel of a tap on her shoulder.

“Isabella?”

She turned around. “Yes?”

Irving gave her a genuine smile. “Thanks.”


End file.
